


Play long, win fast

by liars_dance



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wimbledon 2009: The crowds are missing Rafa  - and so is Roger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play long, win fast

"Was good match, Rogiello - I watch here. Lopez is good player, but you win easy today. Very easy."

Roger smiles. He'd been looking forward to making this call since he'd come off court - and Rafa's voice is low and husky; sleepy almost. Rafa's voice makes him think of things he's trying not to think about. Rafa's voice makes him ache... "There were some kids in the crowd today, you know?" Roger says softly. "Four of them in row. They'd stand up at every change of ends, each of them holding a sheet of paper; WE MISS YOU RAFA, they said." 

At the other end of the line, Rafa chuckles. "Little girls? Sweet. It is nice, no?"

Roger sighs into his phone. "Sweet, yes; nice, no. I kept seeing them - I wanted to tell them I miss you too. _Fuck_ , I wish you were in London. The _papers_ wish you were here too. I..." 

"No, Rogiello - no do this, please," Rafa interrupts. "It is Wimbledon. The sun shines. You play long and win fast - no worry about what papers and little girls say, no? Promise." 

Roger sighs and closes his eyes. Rafa was right - again... "Okay," he whispers. "I promise..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
